Bloody Angel
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: In a world of humans, angels, and vampires people are unware of the unnatural. But you know their there. My best friend TenTen has no idea I think. I on the other hand do because I'm a vampangel. how will life be when I start Highschool? Occ-ness! Saku/?
1. Supernatural Story

Bloody Angel

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is just something new so be nice and enjoy!**

"In our world there is 3 types of people. There is good, evil and then naturel. A long time ago the angels watched the people. Then everything changed when the fighting began. People started to kill others for no reason and this went against everything they believed in. After years of arguing they made the decision. The fighting had to stop.

"The people of the sky sent their own to stop the fighting and it worked. The fighting came to a end. But the people of the sky stayed on the planet to continue to watch humans. For a long time the world was at peace. The angels are like the voice of reason.

"Everything went smoothly until one of the angels became twisted and killed a human and bathed in the man's blood. That was a _huge_ sin among the angels. They took him to court and ripped his wings off. Then he was banished to the deepest and darkest parts of the world.

"Never to be heard of or seen again. Everything was peaceful for a long time before murders started to occur. None of the angels could figure it out. After about 10 years of this happening the angels started to die as well. The murders killed the angels by ripping off the wings and sucking the bodies clean of blood.

"All the angels panicked and retreated back to heaven. The human's began to fight again. None of the angels wanted to go back down there because of their fear of death.

"It is said an angel will burn in the core of the planet for millions of years if they died of Crosstimation. Crosstimation is one dying of los of blood or without wings. This terrified all the angels.

"The human murders continued but without the angels to help the humans out. The humans will destroy themselves. That was another deadly sin for the angels! They could not allow humans to kill themselves into extinction.

"The conflicted got worse when a brave angel traveled to the planet and witnessed dead humans killing other humans by sucking out the blood. This terrified the angel so much so he traveled back to heaven and told all the other angels what he witnessed.

"Everyone was dumbfounded. The elder angels decided to take a look into the situation. Soon everything was clear. The banished angel had became some blood sucking creature. When he bits into someone then they will turn into the same thing.

"Once again angels were sent to the planet in secret to find the villain once again. They live among humans undetected just like the blood suckers. Human's now call them Vampires. Creative I think. Well that's the first part of the story.

"Oh! I guess your probably wondering who this is? Maybe? Well my name is Sakura Haruno. Now you're probably thinking well what are you. Well... I'm a angel... and a vampire that was born of humans. That's right! Both my parents are human while I'm a vampangel. I made that up!

"I'm the only one of this kind. No one really knows about this. Only my parents and the elder angels and that's it. They said that even if I have the bloodsuckers desire for blood I have control over it and I don't even need blood to survive. My parents can't figure out how this happened and neither can the elder angels. The other angels don't know about me and we hope it will stay that way. But the elder angels love me and I'm no threat to their order.

"So listen in as I face my hardest trial yet. One that none of the elders or my parents could help me out on. It has a horrid name and that is High school."

**A/N: So did you like it? A little different? Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. Meet the Uchiha brothers

Bloody Angel

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for waiting! Please enjoy!!**

I shot up with sweat covering my face. I had a nightmare but I couldn't remember what it was about. I hate that! I hate not knowing. I sighed and got up to take a shower.

**10 minutes later**

I walked into my room with a pink towel. The towel is a little darker then my hair. That's right! I have light pink hair with bright green eyes. Leave me alone!

I changed into a pink tank top with a green skirt. Once again leave me alone. I brushed my waist length pink hair. I frowned at my reflection. I'm really pale. You can guess why. I pull all my hair into one large braid. I smiled a little at myself.

"Sakura! Come on! The bus will be here any minute now!" my mom called at the stairs. "Coming!" I called back. I took one finale glance before I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth in record time.

This is all so new for me. My parents used to home school me because of my specialness. This was my first day of school- school. I am currently 16 same as my best friend TenTen. She also used to be home schooled too. Her first day was 3 years ago.

TenTen has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. It's really soft and pretty but she's a weeny and wears it in two buns on both sides of her head. She always wears baggy knee shorts and a sleeveless.

I bolted downstairs. My senses are stronger and more advanced then a normal human. My immune system is weaker then normal people it's because I have to different kinds of blood so it's weaker. A cold for a normal person could become deadly to me.

We stay in warmer places...

I land on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. My connection didn't make much noise. I weigh a good 25 pounds. My mom says she wishes she did but I personally think it's gross. I mean I don't look like I weigh 25 pounds. I am vary skinny though.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents at the table reading the paper. They looked up as I entered. "Hi! Bye!" I said as I gave them both a kiss on cheek and was on my way for the door. "Bye sweetie!" mom called. "Have a good day!" dad also called. I waved as I walked out of the house towards the bus stop.

My neighborhood has all kinds of nice houses. I didn't know there was anyone my age here. But sure enough when I got to the bus stop there were two boys. They looked a lot alike. They could be brothers? I'm not the huge expert on brothers and sisters because in case you couldn't tell yet. I have none.

The tallest was about 2 heads taller then me. He had long black hair that went to his mid-back. It was pulled into a loose ponytail. I can't tell what color his eyes are because he is facing in front of him.

The second one was maybe a head taller then me. He had spiky dark blue hair and once again he was facing forward.

I walked to them. "Um... hello?" I called cautiously. Sounds stupid but they are strangers.

They both turned to look at me. Ok so they both had black eyes. Also they looked a little pale. The taller one had lines under his eyes. They shorter one raised an eyebrow at me. I held back the desire to roll my eyes. "Yes it's naturally pink."

The taller one smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to stare. And hello how are you today?" he asked in a soft voice. I smiled at him. "Good. Oh! By the way my name Sakura Haruno." I introduced myself. He nodded. "Well nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Itachi Uchiha." he said. The shorter one looked at me again before he spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's little brother by one year." he cleared up. I smiled at him too. "So I was right! You two are brothers!" I said. Sasuke smirked at me. "Couldn't tell?" I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Well... no...its.. Just that... um... you two were turned around so I couldn't see your faces!" I said in one breath.

He chuckled at me. I felt the need to defend my dwindling honor. "I have no siblings! How was I suppose to know? I've never seen a brother or sister!" I kind of whined. They looked at me with slightly shocked expressions.

"Never?" they asked. "Never. My parents are only children and my best friend is an only child too. So don't be mean. At least I had enough knowledge to say that at least you were brothers and not twins." I turned away stubbornly.

"But what about your other friends?" Sasuke asked. I turned to them. I looked at the ground and stared at my pink flip flop. "I have no other friends. Just her." I whispered loud enough for a person to hear. Then with my keen hearing I heard the bus round the corner and into our neighborhood. I looked back at my house. My parents were out of the front porch waving at me. I waved back. Note to self: never believe mom when she says bus is almost here, use own super advanced senses.

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review!!**


	3. Dreadful sin that awaits

Bloody Angel

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the slow update! I made this one a little longer then the last!!! please enjoy!**

I got onto the school bus and started to look for a seat. "Hey Sakura sit with us." Sasuke called. I looked up and smiled. Sasuke nodded and sat back down in a seat next to a spiky blond haired boy with sky blue eyes. He waved. I smiled and waved back. "Oh my god!" yelled a female voice. I turned to see TenTen jump up from where she was next to a boy with long brown hair with white eyes and basically leap over a seat to engulf me in a hug.

I screamed and hugged her back. "Sakura!! You starting public school!? Thank god!" TenTen yelled. I laughed. "Of course! All my life home schooled? That was a scary thought! So my parents let me into public school!" I yelled. We jumped around still hugging each other. Everyone was smiling. "So this is the girl you always talk about." Said a boy with bowl cut black hair. TenTen nodded.

"Yep! She's my best best best friend!" TenTen said proudly. I smiled at her. She clapped her hands together. She sat down next to the boy she was sitting with before. Itachi sat the seat next to them. He scooted over and I took a seat next to him. "Thanks." I said to him and turned back to TenTen. "Sakura, this is Neji," she said pointing to the boy she was sitting with. He gave a small nod. "That's Lee." she pointed to the bowl shape haired boy. He gave her a thumps up. "And this is Naruto." Sasuke said pointing to the blond next to him.

"Ok." I said and pointed as I said their names. "Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Lee, Neji... ok I think I have it! But don't be offended if I forget!" I smiled and turned back to TenTen. She smiled brightly at me. "Hey! Can I see you schedule?" she asked. I nodded and pulled it out of pocket and handed it to her. She read over it a few times. "Wow girl! For a home school girl you really got the advanced classes." she said.

"Ok... you have 3 classes with me; Advisor, lunch and gym. Then you have the rest with Itachi and some with Sasuke; Advisor, lunch, gym, advanced math science and social studies and English, you also have health, and free period. Cool. But not in that order!" she smiled. I nodded and took it back. I looked over at Itachi. "Well cool! I have like every class with you!" I cheered. I gave him a high five. He chuckled softly. "I guess so." he said softly.

TenTen and I talked about lots of random stuff until we got to the school. I learned a lot about the others too. Like Lee's idol is my gym teacher, he has no family and live in a state bought house and that he has lived here all his life. Neji is part of a very wealthy family but prefers to go to public school, knew TenTen and Lee for about 3 years now and meet Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi last year. Naruto's favorite food is Ramen, his best friend is Sasuke, and he also has no family, thus living in a state owned house.

I learned that Sasuke's best friend is Naruto, he hates loud noises, that he's a straight A student, and that he despises some girl named Ino. As for Itachi, he's a year ahead of me, he likes to make fun of his little brother, his best friend is a man named Shisui, and that he also is a straight A student.

I smiled at the new found information. I know all there is to know about TenTen even though I haven't seen her in about a year and a half. She is the exact same as I remembered. TenTen is one of those people that you can't help but love to be around. There is an exception to when she's mad. If you're around her and she is mad I suggest that you run like hell!

She is very scary when she is mad! Thank god she doesn't get mad easy! I stood up and fallowed Lee off the bus. I fallowed him all the way into the school, down a few hallways and into a large room. Lots of kid were there and some adults. How do the adults keep control over this many kids, I wonder!? Everyone but the teachers were sitting on the seats that go up like steps.

We went to the way top on the far side and sat down. I looked around. I felt so tall. Wow! How childish! I have wings for crying out loud! I shook my head and turned to Sasuke, who sat next to me talking to Naruto who sat on the other side of him. "Sasuke?" I snagged his attention. He turned to face me, giving a small nod to continue. "Um... what are we sitting on and what is this room?" I asked nervously. My face burned slightly.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind. "We are in the auditorium or gym, I guess you could say and theses" he points to the things we are sitting on. "Are called risers." I looked around and nodded. Made sense if you think about it. I nodded at him. "Thanks." I said smiling. He nodded and turned back to Naruto who didn't realize that Sasuke was talking to me, so he was basically talking to himself.

I shook my head but had to smile at him mindlessness. I looked around and tapped TenTen's shoulder. She was talking with Neji. He went quiet so TenTen could hear. She turned to me and smiled. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. She gave Neji the 'One minute' sign and went down the risers. I followed her like a lost puppy.

She went out of the auditorium and down the hall and stopped in front of a door with a sign that says 'Girls' on it. I nodded and TenTen walked off. Giving me the chance to walk in. Just as the door shut behind me, I heard a scream and the scent of blood reached my nose.

**A/N: How was it? did you like it? Please rate and review!!! Please have a good day!! Also to all my viwers, Happy Thanksgiving! (Mumbles: sorry I'm a few days late...)**


	4. meet a new friend and her sad story

Bloody Angel

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm So Sorry about the late update! Please Don't kill me! (Is at the murcy of the readers) Please enjoy!**

I was frozen in place. The smell was strong and delicious. I blinked and stopped breathing. I walked around the corner and saw a girl on the floor, her wrist had a unique design on it in blood. Another girl was in front of her. She had mid back length purple hair. She was shaking with fear. She stumbled backward.

She fell down. Her eyes looked the same as Neji's. Her face was pale. I ran over to the bleeding girl. I looked to the other one that looked like a female Neji. "Get a teacher!" I yelled to her. She looked as though she didn't hear me but suddenly she shot and bolted out of the door. "I'll be back!" she yelled on her way out.

I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and pressed them to the girl's wrist. "What happened?" I asked her. She shook her head. "To... stop the pain..." she whispered. I blinked. "Cutting yourself does _not _stop the pain! It's a new kind of pain!" I yelled. She shook her head. "It's the only pain I can control!" she screamed. I grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye.

"Whatever is causing you pain is getting the joy of knowing that it bothers you so, that you would hurt yourself! That is not a good thing!" I yelled and stood up. She stared at me dumbstruck. Just then two teachers rushed in. I turned and walked to the door. "You don't know what it's like to feel plain! To be different!" She yelled after me. I stopped in my place. "You have no idea." I muttered more to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom. I don't have to go anymore. Wait, I survived the smell and witness of blood! God I'm good! I walked back to the gym but stopped when I spotted the girl that I saw earlier. "Hey!" I called out to her. She paused walking to the gym as well and looked over at me.

A smile graced her face. "Hi." she waited for me to walk up. We walked into the gym together. "I'm Sakura Haruno." I told her. Her clear eyes watched me. They were soft and gentle. "Hinata Hyuga." she replied. I stared at her. "Are you related to Neji Hyuga?" I asked her.

She smiled. "We're cousins." she inforemed me. I blinked. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep." We walked up the risers to my little group of friends. "Hi Hinata." TenTen greeted. She smiled. "Hi everyone." she greeted. They all greeted back. I spent the rest of the time getting to know Hinata. By the time the bell ran I felt like I knew Hinata for years.

"So, about this morning..." Hinata started as we walked to 8th period together. We both have chorus or whatever you want to call it. I nodded for her to continue. "I'm afraid of blood." she admitted. I stared at her. "Why?" I asked softly. Her eyes looked weighed with sadness.

"About a week ago, me and a friend were walking to my house to hang out for a little while. On our way there, we were cornered by these to men." she paused in her story to shake her head. I could sense the horror leaking out of her. I waited for her to continue as we rounded a corner.

"I had never been so scared in all my life. They got too out of hand, and we tried to run away and call for help, but in the end my friend was killed. I somehow got away. I called the police. By the time that they got there, the men were gone." Hinata said so softly that only my super enhanced hearing could have caught it. I stopped walking and stared at my friend. "Hinata..." I didn't know how to sympathize with that.

TenTen has never died so I wouldn't know. We both walked into the Chorus. The first thing I noticed was TenTen in the front of the room. I smiled wickedly. I came up behind her and in my deepest wickedest voice I spoke. "Ne, TenTen," I started. She froze. "Whatcha doing here?" she turned around slowly.

"A... a dare." she spoke softly. All the color faded from her face. I smiled more wickedly. "From..." I took a dramatic pause. "...who?" I finished. TenTen minimized. "Neji!" She squeaked. I stared her down. I smiled and hugged her. "Ok!" she smiled. Then the teacher walked in, and for the 70th time that day I had to introduce myself. I stood at the front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." I introduced. The teacher smiled. "Now can you go through the scales?" she asked. I froze. Because I'm part angel we have beautiful voices. I looked over at the scale. I took a deep breath and used hand signs. "Do, Rei, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!" I let out a nervous breath. Everyone was quiet.

Suddenly, they all started clapping. I blushed and looked down. Public school is a whole lot more interesting then Home schooling.

**A/N: A bad way to end, I know! (Still at the murcy of readers) Please, let me know how yall feel! I'll die with all this preasure! Also would anyone like to be my beta? Please let me know! Rate and review!**


	5. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
